ALONES
by PureMadness
Summary: Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, nuevos misterios... Orihime Inoue ingresa al internada Pacific Soul Academy donde comenzara a tener "sueños" que parecen no tener sentido. ¿¡ICHIHIME o ULQUIHIME ? tu decides...
1. Chapter 1

Suena el despertador son las 7:00 a.m es 1 de marzo.

¡Al fin! -exclamo con una gran energía

Miro a mí alrededor apenas pasan algunos rayos de luz flojamente a través de la cortina, me levanto de un salto, abro la cortina de un tirón, permitiéndole la entrada al sol en su máximo esplendor, es un día hermoso, perfecto para mi primer día en el internado, el " **Pacific Soul**", todos piensan que es un nombre extraño, pero yo creo que es muy lindo_, el internado es según yo, el más hermoso del mundo, pues esta ubicado frente a el océano pacifico y cuenta con una playa y construcciones __hermosas, algo nunca imaginado para mi...__Orihime Inoue quien vive sola en un pequeño apartamento de Karakura, desde que perdí a mi __hermano, mi única familia, en un accidente____... recibo una pequeña pensión de parientes lejanos a cambio de buenas notas _ y bueno para lograr pagar la matricula he tenido que esforzarme mucho, para que se hagan una idea la matricula me costó todas las vacaciones de verano trabajando en cualquier cosa desde promotora hasta algo que se le podría llamar enfermera en una clínica de un hombre llamado Ishiin Kurosaki, un buen hombre, tiene 3 hijos, Karin-chan , Yuzu-chan y por ultimo un chico aunque nunca lo he logrado conocer personalmente pues nunca estaba cuando iba, debe tener mi edad pues el también irá a el "PSA" ("PSA" es la abreviación del instituto) .

_Bueno, es hora de ir a la parada de autobús quede en juntarme ahí con Kuchiki-san y Rangiku-san, aun debo desayunar y vestirme. Debo hacerlo rápido pues quiero alcanzar a despedirme de mi hermano al cementerio._

_Ya en el cementerio, rezo por mi __hermano, y le dejo unos lindos claveles blancos, sus favoritos...no puedo evitar ponerme algo triste cuando lo visito, pero luego pienso en que a el no le gustaría verme triste y pongo la cara mas alegre que puedo. Salgo del cementerio abstraída pensando en mi __hermano, miro la acera bajo mis pies, siento que algo grande ocurrira, no se como explicarlo pero..._

_____¡AUC__h!, c__hoque con alguien cayendo en seco al duro cemento de la vereda, a juzgar por el golpe debe __haber sido __hombre con quien tope._  


_ Iteee –Exclamo adolorida aun por el golpe._

_Miro hacia arriba me quedo sin palabras embobada por lo que veo…Un chico peli-naranja de ojos marrones, cara algo dura, pero se nota que por dentro es amable, y con un rostro algo familiar…_

_ Lo siento, ¿estás bien? "Inoue" –Me pregunta el peli-naranja preocupado. Aunque luego hace una expresión como si hubiese dicho algo que no debiese haber dicho_

_ Si, no te preocupes….-Digo despreocupada aunque algo esta raro… ¿Qué será?_

_ El chico me ofrece su mano para pararme, me ruborizo un poco, voy a tomarla, cuando de pronto, sale de la nada, literalmente de la NADA, Rangiku-san poniéndose entre el chico y yo._

_ ¡Orihime! Tanto tiempo (desde ayer cuando fuimos al centro de compras), este chico te hace daño, aunque ahora que lo miro no está feo, es tu novio, mmm si no lo quieres ¿me lo puedo quedar? – Esto ultimo lo dice con tanta inocencia que si no la conociera pensaría que se lo quería quedar como un amiguito._

_Luego de esto sale de unos arbustos un niño pequeño de cabellos blancos como la nieve, de unos ojos azules fríos como témpanos, aunque… ¡muy kawaii! Su nombre es Töshirö aunque prefiere que le digan Hitsugaya._

_ MATSUMOTOOO! –Exclama Töshirö-kun_

_ Taicho no se enfade, tan solo vine a saludar, mire ¡Orihime tiene novio! –Exclama la peli-naranja aunque luego se me acerca y me vuelve a recordar que si no lo quiero a ella le gustaría quedárselo._

_ Amm… disculpa –Dice el chico peli-naranja refiriéndose a mí. Me ofrece su mano nuevamente para pararme, esta vez si la tomo._

_ Debo irme si no llegare tarde. - explica el chico. -¡Adios!- Se va y nos regala una linda sonrisa de despedida._

_ Adiós – Decimos Matsumoto y yo al unisonó, las 2 embobadas por su sonrisa. En ese momento me hubiese gustado decirle por lo menos "Call me maybe", pero, a quien engaño soy tímida por naturaleza y mas con quien me atrae._

_ Luego de esto Töshirö nos despabila y nos dirigimos al paradero, donde nos encontramos con Kuchiki-san a quien le contamos lo que nos paso mientras íbamos en el bus._

_ Sabes Kuchiki-san nos encontramos con un chico muy guapo, alto y con un cabello hermoso de color… -Kuchiki-san me interrumpe_

_De color naranja –Apunta a unos asientos más adelante, donde se encuentra el chico._

_ Me quedo embobada, el chico va al PSA?!_

_ Orihime parece que tendremos con que divertirnos este año en el PSA. -Dice coqueta Rangiku-san. - Mira junto al peli-naranja hay 2 chicos más uno peli-rojo con un moño y otro de unos cabellos blancos y lisos con los ojos cerrados... – Se pausa notoriamente en este ultimo._

_ Gin. –Dijo entre susurros Matsumoto._

_ El bus luego de una hora llego por fin al internado más hermoso del mundo el **Pacific Soul Academy** , en donde el director Yamamoto los estaba esperando sobre un escenario para darles la bienvenida a sus más de 550 alumnos. Bueno luego de que terminara con un gran discurso, dijo lo que estaba prohibido en el internado lo cual era:_

_*Ir a la playa a no ser que sea una actividad oficial del internado_

_*Que un chico o este en el dormitorio de las chicas luego de las 22:30 y viceversa_

_*Y muchas otras a las que no les preste atención pues localice al peli-naranja entre la multitud y pues para variar quede embobada con tan solo verlo._

_Luego de todo esto fui a ver en que habitación quede y pues esto decía_

_-_**Edificio chicas, segundo piso, habitación 109 : **

***Momo Hinamori *Kuchiki Rukia *Orihime Inue *Matsumoto Rangiku**

_Celebre con Rangiku-san y Kuc__hiki-san que por esas coincidencias de la vida nos toco juntas, aunque no conocíamos a la cuarta integrante...Momo __hinamori. _Me dirigí a mi nuevo dormitorio y pues me encontré con un hermoso lugar no muy decorado (después lo decore junto a mis compañeras) de paredes color rojo carmesí y una gran ventana que si salías por allí te encontrabas con un balcón que daba al campus, me _hice amiga de __hinamori-san , era una persona atenta y amable._

_El día fue muy ajetreado pero luego de terminar de ordenar todo muy tarde por fin pude descansar, cerré los ojos y pensé que había hecho en este día: Desperté, fui al cementerio a despedirme con mi hermano, tropecé con ese chico peli-naranja…Ahh ese chico, que dulce es recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras "Estas bien INOUE" …me quedo pensando un poco…abro los ojos bruscamente y me levanto._

_ ¡¿Por que ese chico sabe mi nombre!?_

* * *

**___hOLAAA Puremadness aqui con un nuevo fic:) espero que les gustee, este fic lo __había escrito __hace un tiempo, es mi primer fic, casi no le cambie nada de lo original, espero que les agrade, dejen comentarios!_**_________  
_


	2. Sueños Extraños

¿Por qué ese chico sabe mi nombre? Porque se me hace tan familiar su rostro, pienso en lo mismo toda la noche sin encontrar respuesta alguna… No soy de las que se preocupan mucho en pequeños detalles como este, pero no se este chico tiene…"algo" lo cual no puedo explicar pues no existen palabras para describir lo que me provoca.

Me quedo dormida finalmente luego de muchas preguntas que no me llevaban a nada, aunque aquella noche tuve un sueño algo extraño, soñé a ese mismo chico vestido de un kimono negro y con una gran espada, peleando contra otro "chico", no sabría como explicarlo la verdad, era como un chico y un murciélago al mismo tiempo el tenia los ojos verdes una cara realmente blanca, ellos peleaban y peleaban, y yo lloraba y lloraba aunque sinceramente no se por quien me sentía más afligida, por el chico murciélago o por el…shinigami.

¡SHINIGAMI! EL CHICO PELI-NARANJA ES UN SHINIGAMI –Despierto de golpe muy alterada.

¿Inoue qué ocurre?–Me pregunta Kuchiki-san, aun algo dormida.

N-Nada Kuchiki-san solo una pesadilla –digo tratando de calmarme, pues el sueño me dejo algo alterada. No le tomo mayor importancia a lo que vi en ese sueño.

Bueeno sigamos durmiendo aun es muy temprano –Dice Ranguiku-san entre bostezos. Mira su celular para ver la hora, le cambia la expresión del rostro al instante.

¡Chicas tenemos que levantarnos ahora! – Exclama la Ranguiku.

¿Qué pasa, qué hora es? –Pregunta Hinamori bastante adormilada aun.

Son las 7:45 y entramos a clases a las 8:00! – Exclama la peli- naranja, mientras se levantaba y buscaba una polera que ponerse.

Todas nos levantamos rápidamente, para ya estar en el salón a las 8:00, cuando íbamos entrando en el salón cruce miradas con él, el mismo, el chico del cementerio, quien me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, al parecer Kuchiki-san se dio cuenta y me dijo "tienes buen gusto"da, me alcance a ruborizar un poco y llego el profesor de Química, un hombre, joven, rubio y el cual llevaba un sombrero puesto, se puso en frente de la clase para presentase.

Hola clase mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y seré su profesor de Química –Exclamo el rubio

Luego que paso la lista y le enseñamos nuestros nombres comenzó la clase. Después de la clase de química tuvimos un pequeño receso en donde me acerque a hablar con el peli-naranja (por supuesto que no sola, fui con Kuchiki-san, si no me desmayo) la cosa es que aprendí el nombre del chico, el cual resulta llamarse Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo (Quien resulta ser el hijo del dueño de la clínica Kurosaki, donde trabaje en verano), también me hice amiga de un peli-rojo que estaba junto a Ichigo llamado Renji, me sente detrás de ellos junto con Kuc**h**iki-san. Comenzo el segundo periodo, teníamos clases de historia.

¡Jajaja, miren a este profe, se dice que proviene de una familia rica, pero enseña pues no tiene nada mejor que hacer! –Dice Renji en tono burlón. Ichigo no dice nada, el no es muy hablador, pero yo me quedo cayada por otra cosa...el profesor de historia era nada mas y nada menos que el hermano mayor de Kuchiki-san, la miro preocupada pero, ella estaba calmada. Renji al darse cuenta de la tensión me pregunta que pasa... y le intento de explicar quien es el profesor, el se pone rojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo siento, Rukia. –Se disculpa Renji. Ella lo miro calmada pero luego le dio un buen puñetazo al peli rojo.

COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ASÍ A NII-SAMA! -Le reprendió.

Mientras ocurre esto yo me quedo mirando a Kurosaki-kun el está sentado al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, me pregunto que estará pensando…

Luego del término de la clases, el día se me hiso muy corto, converse mucho con todos aprendiendo de todos resulta que Kurosaki-kun está en el equipo de futbol al igual que _Töshirö-kun , hablando de eso Töshirö-kun es un genio por eso aun siendo un niño está en nuestra clase y Rangiku-san le llama "Taicho" pues siempre la ayuda en sus tareas y es como para molestarlo._

_Al día siguiente no tuve ningún sueño extraño aunque ahora que lo pienso fue más como una pesadilla, fui a clases y paso algo que me dejo realmente pasmada, cuando iba entrando al salón vi a un chico de tez realmente blanca, ojos verdes con cara realmente seria, el era, ¡él era el chico de mi sueño!, estuve pasmada un buen rato mirándolo, Kuchiki-san tuvo que sacarme como de ese estado._

_ Hey Inoue, ¿estás bien?, Inoue –Decía Kuchiki-san mientras me pasaba su mano por enfrente de mis ojos como para que reaccionara._

_Cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando al chico "murciélago" todo ese rato me bajo una inmensa vergüenza pues todos, pero es que, T-O-D-O-S, en el salón me miraban con cara muy risueña, todos excepto uno, Kurosaki-kun quien me miraba con cara muy seria, y por supuesto también el chico murciélago quien al parecer no era muy expresivo._

_Luego de todo ese numerito se paró la chica del lado del chico murciélago, se me acerco ella para que se han una idea era de cabellos verdes y de aspecto bien simpático a diferencia de su compañero de banco, ella se me presento y dijo:_

_ Hola mi nombre es Nelliel y pues note que estabas mirando a mi primo Ulquiora hace un rato. –Dijo en tono completamente normal, mientras yo me ponía roja como un tomate. Luego de eso me hiso una pregunta bien directa…_

_ ¿Te gusta mi primo? –exclamo la chica sin ningún pelo en la lengua, yo en ese momento tenía la cara de mas colores que un arco iris de tanta vergüenza. Aunque tuve suficiente fuerza para responderle._

_ ¡Claro, que no! –Dije en seguida de su pregunta. Entonces ella me hizo la misma pregunta, pero en tono más serio y cambiándola un poco._

_ Entonces te gusta ese peli-naranja de allá. –Parecía otra persona cuando me pregunto eso._

_ ¡Claro, que no! Y su nombre es Ichigo. –Repuse, al parecer lo dije muy fuerte pues la mitad del salón se voltio a verme inclusive Kurosaki-kun pero no le tomo mayor importancia._

_ ¿Ichigo, eh?, gracias. – Dijo la peli-verde mientras se alejaba dirigiéndose a su puesto._

_Luego de eso, me dirigí a mi puesto igualmente, en donde a mi lado estaba sentaba Rangiku-san quien extrañamente no me hizo ninguna pregunta pues tenía los ojos puestos en un chico que se sentaba unos puestos más adelante, su nombre era Gin (Era uno de los amigos de Kurosaki-kun) y ahora que lo pensaba era el mismo chico del autobús antes de ayer, al parecer realmente le gusta a Ranguiku-san ella no suele comportarse así con un chico cualquiera. _

_Comenzó la clase de lenguaje con el profesor Ukitake y pues se me hizo muy corta (me encanta lenguaje), paso todo el día sin novedad, aunque en la tarde se me acerco Nelliel nuevamente y se disculpo por haberme incomodado con esas preguntas, luego de eso se presento mejor, le pregunte porqué no la había visto ayer a ella y su primo, y pues me conto que habían tenido un "pequeño problema", luego de esto conversamos un buen rato ya estaba oscuro cuando paramos nuestra conversación ahora se que su color favorito es el verde, que ella y su primo provienen de una ciudad llamada "Las Noches" y que tiene 2 mascotas. Nos despedimos y me fui directo a mi habitación aunque tuve que atravesar todo el campus pues estaba bastante lejos, cuando iba cerca me tropeze con adivinen quien…_

_Kurosaki-kun._

_ Lo siento, Inoue – Se disculpo._

_ Amm… discúlpame a mí, estaba distraída –Repuse_

_Nos estábamos yendo, cuando por alguna razón, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Kurosaki-kun si conocía o si sabía que era "Shinigami", el me miro sorprendido, aun que luego se me acerco y pues…_

_Me beso…fue hermoso, luego de eso me coloco el cabello detrás de la oreja, apoyo su frente en la mia y me miro dulcemente para decirme "Si, la conosco". El se retiro y yo me quede perpleja en la mitad del campus. Luego de eso no volví a ver a Kurosaki-kun por una semana._

_Al llegar a mi cuarto aun estaba algo ruborizada, Hinamori-san me pregunto qué había ocurrido y yo simplemente dije "Algo hermoso", creo que todas sacaron sus propias conclusiones pues me empezaron a felicitar._

_¡Vaya eres rapida! -Decía Kuchiki-san por un lado._

_Las mas calladas son las peores.-Decía Rangiku-san por otro_

_Luego cuando me iba a dormir pensé en que había pasado ese día: El chico de mi sueño apareció frente a mis ojos, conocí a Nelliel (creo que ella siente algo por Kurosaki-kun)…Kurosaki-kun, estaba pensando en el cuándo me quede dormida._

_Esa noche tuve otro sueño extraño…_


End file.
